


Part Three

by arohawrites



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fake Angst, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Multi, No Maknae line were hurt in this story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arohawrites/pseuds/arohawrites
Summary: Rocky and Sanha fought for the first time.
Relationships: ASTRO Aroha(s) & ASTRO Ensemble, ASTRO Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Part Three

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is Part Three, you’ll understand it once you have read the story😂

“Sanha can you go faster? We’re running late” Rocky yelled from outside. MJ saw how Sanha rolled his eyes.

“I’m coming okay? What’s with the rush” he murmured the last remarks.

“Rocky seems excited” The oldest spoke, “We’re doing a comeback after 7 months hiatus after all” MJ added as he fixed his bag.

“Right” Sanha quickly dismissed the conversation and went out.

“Is everyone good to go?” JinJin asked and gestured everyone to gather.

“Let’s do our best in the comeback stage!” he cheered and everyone followed. They quickly move out of the waiting room for the live performance.

Every AROHAs cheered their hearts out as soon as the idol group entered. The corners of the studio is filled with heartfelt fanchants and beautiful voices of ASTRO. Nonetheless, the comeback performance is perfect.

The group went back to their waiting room, all of them are sweating, still giddy with their performance.

“Ho! I think I almost broke another mic! I’m sweating so much” A remark from Bin.

“I’m hungry” Eunwoo mumbled.

“The food is on its way. We’ll eat soon” The leader reassured. They all settled in free spaces to monitor the performance they just did.

“Pfft, hyung. Your expression, you’re panting” Bin exclaimed. MJ beside him grimaced, why does the cameraman have to capture that?

“Sanha, you got the move wrong. After the chorus” Rocky commented without lifting his head.

“Hyung, seriously? It’s not even noticeable” Sanha’s voice went up but Rocky didn’t budge.

“I noticed it” He answered with a stern expression.

“Let the kid live Rocky” JinJin quickly answered, he can feel a heavy atmosphere and it’s not good for the group. Everyone must be pressured because of the comeback but he doesn’t want any conflicts in the group.

“He thinks he’s perfect” Sanha scoffed and hung his airpods.

“Yah!” Rocky rose from his seat and approached Sanha.

“What’s your problem?” sanha removed one airpod and arched his eyebrow.

“You and your pesky attitude!” Sanha got up from the couch and faced Rocky.

“You’re the one who’s been targeting me for days now! Sorry if I can’t be perfect like you!”

The other members are frozen, they never heard the maknaes arguing. Not like this!

Bin’s eyes widened when Sanha charged and pushed Rocky. Both JinJin and MJ went between the two. Bin has to help JinJin stop Rocky, he’s too strong and outrageous.

“H-hey, please stop this. There’s a lot of people watching” Eunwoo mumbled when he regained his composure.

“I’ve had enough! I’ve had enough that I already forgot my lines!” Rocky yelled and everyone is dumbfounded.

“Hyung” Sanha squealed, cameramen entered the room and the staffs inside burst out laughing.

“Sorry, I got carried away.” Rocky scratched the back of his head, smiling shyly at the camera.

“You did good Rocky, they’re still shocked” the PD of the show spoke. True to the producers words, the older members are all quiet.

They can’t believe that they are managed to be fooled, another prank cam!

“You mean you having argument in the dorm is all scripted?” MJ asked.

“Yep, we prepared a lot since you’re always fooling us!” Sanha exclaimed happily. They were successful in fooling them anyways.

“And the fight earlier too?”

“Yeah, the original script is Rocky hyung will grab me by the collar but we revised the scene because I might lose my head, hyung is too strong” Sanha answered again.

“You’ll still lose your head…” Bin finally spoke.

“Oh no” Both Rocky and Sanha sprinted away from Bin.

“Come here both of you!!!”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I just want another prank cam for astro🤣 
> 
> Thank you for making it up to here! As usual, comments/feedbacks are highly appreciated~


End file.
